Unfortunate Affairs
by Marshal Thompson
Summary: A detective who is known for solving the greatest cases in New York Crime, has been delivered to a case of alleged suicide. But why? Once he opens the case, he'll discover one of the deepest and darkest secrets in his line of work, and it will change his life forever. (hinted USUK Gerlita LoviXSpain ect.) Hetalia AU! M rating because of later chapters


**Hello Dear Readers! I'm kind of new to the Fanfiction writing, but an idea popped in my head, so i felt like writing. This will be my first Fanfiction here, so be gentle. ;A; Anyways, this story is going to play out as in a different fashion, this is the pilot if you will and won't be like the rest of the story. R&R Enjoy~**

* * *

Case Log: #29: VINCENT TOWERS

New York, Ny

December 24-25 2011

Case from Penthouse apartment, 18th floor of the Vincent Towers Apartment Building #2

Christmas Eve: 11:52 pm

Cheers and laughter echoed through the apartment of Lavino and Antonio Carriedo as a Christmas Party ensue. The wine had been served along with dinner. The annual Christmas gift exchange has began.

A neighbor one floor below by the name of Roderich Edelstein, has finished his piano lessons with his daughter Eloise, and has put her down for bed. That while a babysitter by the name of Tino Väinämöinen awaited for he and his wife Elizabeth to leave for last-minute Christmas was arguing with her husband over a lost ring she thought she had lost in the kitchen, which both report to have looked for, and now choose to look again. Tino decided to read Eloise a bed time story before bed.

In the apartment across the street, a Russian family had sat down to eat a dinner, a Natalia Braginsky has decided to delay the dinner in order for her husband Ivan Braginsky to arrive, that while the children Ravis and Eduard await. for at the dining table with thier mother, Ravis begins to text a friend.

In the street below, a man by the name of Alfred Jones and his son Peter Jones had arrived from Alfred's work. While walking home in the snow, while on his phone and unaware, Peter had slipped on ice and sprained his ankle. An Ivan Braginsky walked by and offered assistance to the two, but was quickly denied as he the boy had no issue, and continued to walk. Peter, unable to move, was carried to a close bench.

Christmas Eve 11:55pm

At this point, Antonio recieved his gift from Lovino and began to progress to the bedroom to retrieve Lovino's gift, but was stopped by an old friend.

Roderich and Elizabeth have now left the apartment and progress towards the elevator. At this point Eloise asked Tino for a glass of water, in which he complied. Tino leaves the room.

Ivan had arrived home with his family, entering the dining room, he executed a warm embrace with his wife before sitting down with his family for dinner. Ravis was asked to put his phone away, but didn't comply when noting his friend had not replied to a text.

Peter had clarified that he could not move his leg, and insisted it was broken, he was reassured by his father that it was in fact not. Alfred decided that it would be best to wait for him to "catch his breath" while he dicided on how they were getting home.

Christmas Eve: 11: 58pm

Antonio finished his conversation and made his way to the bedroom to retrieve the gift. He retrieved the gift from a door in his desk, he stopped and admired looked out the window, observing the city. He opens the door to a balcony and steps out, but Suddenly a voice was heard. Lovino begins to progress towards the bedroom to find his partner's delay, but is invited into the kitchen by his mother and newly arriving brother.

Eloise now laying in bed, hears a series of noises coming from the upstairs apartment directly above her. From her observation she hears a two men arguing.

Ivan becomes irritated with Ravis after several offences to his authority, arguing begins to ensue between the family.

Peter, now over the pain, has decided that he can walk, however, after several attempts, he was carried by his father, in hopes of getting the boy in bed early, Peter, looks up to his father and notices movement on the top floor of the apartment.

Christmas Eve: 11:59pm

Accounts show that Antonio was presumably delirious when he fell from the balcony, in which he began to step backwards onto the balcony, where he fell from the ledge of the 18th floor of the Vincent apartment building.

Both Tino and Eloise witness Antonio fall from the window, in which Tino alerted Tino to call emergency services.

The arguing ceased when a scream from Eduard created panic between them, all family members witnessed the body fall from the top floor, while Natalia presumed to witness a figure in the bedroom at the time of the incident.

Peter witnessed the body as well as a figure in the top window as well, however more information was encountered, trauma has led to missing information. Alfred had at this point not witnessed the event.

Christmas: 12:00am

Antonio's body had hit the ground in full impact, and was presumably dead from the impact, hitting the ground at appox. 12 feet from pedestrians of Alfred and Peter Jones. Blood spatter reported in a 20 feet proximity.

Eloise reported Tino, in a panic, calling 911 as he witnessed Antonio fall out balcony, Eloise began to feel "scared and confused" over the matter.

The Braginsky family began to panic as they the body make impact with the ground. At this moment, Ravis decides to call 911.

Alfred now in shock, finds himself as well as his son covered in blood. Peter, according to the father,screamed,then passed out from unknown causes (Either from pain for the incident) Dazed by the event, Alfred decides to call 911.

Emergency Services arrived at 12:15 am.

LOG CASE: #29

Victim: Antonio Carriedo

Age: 29

Partner: Lovino Vargas (Carriedo)

Sex: M

Description: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Height: 6' 4", Weight: 224 lbs

Cause of Death: UNKNOWN

Offender: UNKNOWN

Case to: Agent Beilschmidt, Ludwig

* * *

**I'll try to update towards the beginning of the New Year, hopefully by next week. So, whatcha think? **

**Until next time!~**


End file.
